galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A ton of weird ideas, Volume V
A lot of the blog posts I've been adding here have been relating to matters beyond GC. However, I've been posting them on GC because GC is the de facto main page for the entire Omniverse Nexus Wikis Project. But what I was considering was having an official main wiki for matters pertaining to Omniverse Nexus a s a whole, sort of a hub for GC, ET and IH. It would also be a good place to rp cross-overs, if we ever end up doing cross-overs. Who, What, When, Where, Why and How All to be outlined at a more convenient time, when I feel a bit more creative. Yes, I'm procrastinating :P Who would run it? Aside from the obvious choice of Kray (once he gets back from the molitarty, obviously) I'm not sure who to recommend, as I don't really know what the others Adminds are doing :P I suppose Ave might be a good choice, as he knows the wikis very well and is fairly active, but without any pressing commitments as far as I know. What would it be about? Essentially, it would be an overview of the multiverse containing Infinite Histories, Omni 01 and Erudite (possibly Hellcat Squadran too, if Ice doesn't object). Details beyond the scope of one of the main wikis would be detailed on the hub. For example, an IVC expedition to Erudite might be detailed here. Not to mention it would be the perfect place for cross-overs. When would it be created? Whenever we know more about who'll be running it, what it'll be about and how it'll be organized. Where would it be? Obviously, you'd think it should be at a new wiki, but I had a thought - what if we don't require a whole new wiki? Couldn't many of the details it includes simply be thought of as part of the Infinite Histories Multiverse? Essentially, we add Omni 01 and Erudite pages to IH, write a blurb on each, host a couple cross-overs (or not, as it seems there was some negative response to that idea as much as I love it) and advertise IH as the ON hub. If it works, not only will it dramatically expand IH's readership and contributions, it'll give us a fantastic opportunity to look at the Omniverse Nexus wikis from the outside. We could even rename IH to ON! Although, that might be going kind of far. If that doesn't work, and I can understand why that might be, just forget everything I just said and make a new wiki. Why do we need it? GC is, at the moment, the unofficial heart of the Omniverse Nexus, being the most popular and frequently edited. But the Omniverse Nexus is so much more than just sci-fi. It's fantasy, it's (potentially) horror, it's alternate history and it has the potential to be even more. I believe we need to reflect that by not reflecting a bias towards science fiction. This could balance out readership between the three (or four, if my horror idea works) wikis so that they each get the same amount of users, increasing the popularity of ET and IH, and it'll create the impression of ours being a project dedicated to speculative fiction. Not just one type, speculative fiction. That's what the Nexus is about. How would it work? No idea! I'm not an Admin or Bureaucrat (at least, not a good one :( Should we have an official main wiki for Omniverse Nexus? Sure, sounds like a good idea Yeah, and I think we should use Infinite Histories What's wrong with GC? No, the other wikis are underdeveloped enough I need more details about what it'd be for to form my opinion I don't know, and I don't care Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 16:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:ATOWI Series